


Hotel Sheets

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this came out softer than i meant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: It seems like forever until Oikawa excuses himself from the party and Iwaizumi follows after him. They meet in the hotel across the street and finally, finally the whole act of “We’re not together and I haven’t been thinking about fucking his pretty brains out in front of everyone” is dropped.





	Hotel Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and it's like six thirty in the morning and I'm gonna forget I even wrote this once I wake up later but ENJOY

“He’s so handsome.”  
  
“Isn’t he the Oikawa boy? Didn’t his mother say he was single?”  
  
“I wonder what his type is.”  
  
“I’d be any type if he asked.”  
  
Iwaizumi sips at the wine in his hand to hide the small smirk on his face. There’s a group of girls twittering just behind him and, really, he can’t quite blame them.  
  
Oikawa looks good tonight, he thinks. Of course there’s going to be talk.  
  
Across the room the brunette is standing and talking to an older man just slightly shorter than him, an amiable look on his face. His suit is perfect, his hair is perfect, his smile is perfect.  
  
Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa is screaming inside.  
  
It’s in the way his fingers smooth over his pants leg, the movement quick and almost unnoticeable. It’s in the way his eyes fall flat and then glow bright, showing how his attention is fading in and out at more frequent intervals. It’s in the way his smile widens just a bit too much and his laughter comes out a bit too polished.  
  
Oikawa smiles and nods to the man, elegantly picking up a flute of champagne when a waiter walks by. He takes a sip and then glances over Iwaizumi’s way when the man walks away. The girls behind Iwaizumi gasp quietly and their twittering intensifies, little whispers of "Oh, is he looking at me?" sounding. Oikawa’s gaze flickers with something wanting and Iwaizumi finds himself wanting to lick his lips at the darkness that flashes through his eyes.  
  
The rest of the little dinner party drips by much too slowly. Oikawa is showered in praise about his new position in the company, his new fancy corner office, and the substantial pay raise and responsibility given to him. Iwaizumi is slapped on the back and told what a hard worker he is, what a good boss he is, and how he'll rise in the ranks soon too.  
  
Iwaizumi just grins and thanks them, eyes sliding over to watch as Oikawa takes a deep breath, some drained expression on his face before a smile pops onto his face again when yet another businessman approaches him.  
  
It seems like forever until Oikawa excuses himself from the party and Iwaizumi follows after him. They meet in the hotel across the street and finally, finally the whole act of “We’re not together and I haven’t been thinking about fucking his pretty brains out in front of everyone” is dropped.  
  
Iwaizumi lets Oikawa go ahead, watches as the brunette’s fingers shake as he hurries to the elevator and slips inside. He heads to the hotel bar and grabs another drink, taking the time to enjoy the scotch and a cigarette. The bartender flirts with him and Iwaizumi can’t help but grin lazily, excusing himself when he’s finished with a comment to the flirty bartender about how he has someone waiting for him.  
  
This someone is kneeling on the bed when Iwaizumi walks in, a whimper let out when Iwaizumi strolls over to the bedside, slipping off his tie and staring fondly at the brunette. There’s need in chocolate brown eyes and parted lips and Iwaizumi feels a purr of satisfaction run through him when he reaches a hand up and touches a sculpted cheek, feels the man melt into his touch and shiver.  
  
This man is his lover and he’s powerful and confident and wanted by so, so many but he’s absolute _putty_ to Iwaizumi’s will. It’s a heady feeling, this satisfaction and smug pride that runs through him. The women that had been twittering behind him could offer Oikawa the most carnal of fantasies and they wouldn’t be able to have him like this, reduced to panting softly and flushing at just a touch to his cheek.  
  
“That bad, huh?” Iwaizumi murmurs, thumbing the heated skin and making Oikawa whimper.  
  
“Hajime, _please_.”  
  
It’s always Hajime when Oikawa gets like this. The rest of the time it’s Iwa-chan this, Iwa-chan that. But when they’re alone and Oikawa is melting beneath him it’s _always_ Hajime.  
  
It sounds so _good_ on the brunette’s lips, his given name, and Iwaizumi finds heat flickering through him when he imagines how Oikawa will moan it later on, wrecked and pleading.  
  
“What do you need?” Iwaizumi asks, watching as something dazed skips quickly over that pretty, pretty face. “Tell me what you need, Tooru.”  
  
There’s a little noise let out, something already halfway to helpless, and Oikawa’s eyes go half-lidded, chocolate darkening to mahogany. His head turns just so and then Oikawa is nuzzling against Iwaizumi’s hand, bottom lip dragging over his palm and tongue peeking out to lap over his skin.  
  
Iwaizumi’s nostrils flare at that because there is just something so, so _good_ about seeing Oikawa like this. They’re not even doing anything yet and already the man is pliant and needy and it’s too good.  
  
Oikawa tilts his head back ever so slightly, tongue running up Iwaizumi’s palm and flicking against his fingers. Iwaizumi lets them spread and then there’s hot, wet pink running through tan skin and a tiny, tiny little moan. Oikawa takes just the tips in his mouth and suckles, nipping gently and then running his lips down to fully take in Iwaizumi’s pointer and middle fingers.  
  
Iwaizumi has to swallow back a groan when Oikawa whimpers around them, tiny little vibrations running through them. Oikawa’s eyes fall even more shut and Iwaizumi lets him just suck on his fingers, more than aware of how hard his cock is against his thigh but not able to care when he’s being granted with such a perfect view.  
  
Oikawa sucks and he whimpers and Iwaizumi does groan once when the brunette pulls away, teeth grazing his fingers in an almost ticklish manner.  
  
“Hajime.”  
  
It’s heated and soft, the way Oikawa says it.  
  
“Hajime, fuck me. _Please_.”  
  
It’s pathetic, the little notes of desperation in his voice, and Iwaizumi loves it. Loves the way the brunette softens into something needy around him, something that needs to be taken care of and fucked into bliss.  
  
“Already?” Iwaizumi asks, not quite able to resist a little tease. His words are only half-taunting, though, and mostly fond. “You want me to fuck you, Tooru?”  
  
There’s a whimper and a nod, Oikawa’s head tilting forward to give little kitten licks to the tips of his fingers. Iwaizumi inhales, eyes closing for just one moment, and then gets on the bed.  
  
He kisses Oikawa, lets his fingers run into perfectly styled hair and fuck it up as he grips and tugs lightly. He licks into the brunette’s mouth, swallows the little noises, and nips at his bottom lip before gently tugging his head to the side to press his lips to Oikawa’s neck.  
  
There’s a quiet, strangled noise when Iwaizumi sinks his teeth into soft flesh. He knows he can’t mark Oikawa, at least not there where people might see. But he wants to. _God_ , he wants to. He wants to cover that pale, tempting neck with hickeys and bites and show everyone that no, Oikawa is not single and that he’s with _him_ , that he’s with _Iwaizumi_.  
  
But. He can’t.  
  
So he undoes the buttons of Oikawa shirt and trails his lips down to an already flushed chest and bites there instead. He nips at thin skin and makes it bruise and redden. Oikawa whimpers at it, back arching, but his eyes are glazing over when Iwaizumi glances up and he knows that the man loves it.  
  
Iwaizumi works his way from chest to stomach, sliding down on the bed as he travels down a perfect torso. Oikawa’s stomach isn’t soft. The skin is, yes, but there’s muscle there and it feels good under his tongue, firm as he drags down to the hem of Oikawa’s pants.  
  
He’s so very aware of the bulge near his face but he ignores it, smirking up at the brunette when he catches fingers curling into the covers.  
  
Such long, elegant fingers. Iwaizumi can’t help but to lean over and kiss at a knuckle, grab a wrist and lift a hand so he can nip at the digits. Oikawa’s eyes go heated at that, throat swallowing around a gasp and cheeks heating up.  
  
Iwaizumi pushes the shirt off Oikawa and kisses from the man’s left wrist all the way up to his shoulder and then across to the right one. He bites into the shoulder and there’s a whimper, Oikawa’s head lolling back. It’ll bruise, the skin, and Iwaizumi pulls back, satisfied.  
  
He runs a hand over the side of Oikawa’s neck, presses his thumb gently against his throat and rubs against it, his other fingers pressing against the back of the man’s skull to move his head back so he can see those pretty eyes and flushed cheeks. There’s a fluttering of long lashes and quiet, broken moan when his thumb digs in just a little deeper from the movement. Iwaizumi runs his free hand down Oikawa’s chest and to his pants, popping the button open and sliding the zipper down so he can stick his hand underneath and palm the hardness.  
  
A pant slips out and Oikawa’s cheeks flush darker. Iwaizumi wants to kiss him again but then he would miss out on the way Oikawa’s eyes both burn and glaze over, lips parted and trembling. His hips stutter up, rutting against Iwaizumi’s palm and Iwaizumi can’t help but smirk a little, lean forward and ghost Oikawa’s name over the brunette’s lips.  
  
“Hajime, p-please.”  
  
It’s been a while since they’ve done any of this. Oikawa has been run ragged with work and Iwaizumi has found his time eaten away with other obligations.  
  
So it’s no surprise that Oikawa’s voice is a little choked, a little broken. It’s no surprise that he whimpers and tries to lean forward to press their lips together, making himself gasp as he causes Iwaizumi’s thumb to press in deeper. He falls back a little then, looking at Iwaizumi with an almost starved sort of expression, desperate and needy and helpless to his own desires.  
  
Some part of Iwaizumi wants to deny him, the little part that gets off on seeing Oikawa break down enough to tear up as he begs. It’s only a small part, though, and he doesn’t think to indulge it. Because _god_ he wants it too. He needs it just the same.  
  
“Yeah, Tooru,” he breathes out, leaning forward and pressing their lips together briefly, “I’ll give you what you need.”  
  
There’s a moan and a shiver and then a whine when Iwaizumi pulls away, smoothing his thumb over Oikawa’s throat one last time.  
  
“Get undressed,” he orders softly.  
  
Oikawa almost scrambles to comply and Iwaizumi finds himself hiding a smile as he turns to pluck the lube from the nightstand. He had regretted not being able to meet up with Oikawa earlier that day, but this is fine too. More than fine. Waiting just a little bit longer hadn’t hurt.  
  
He does wish, though, when he turns around to view the man sitting on the bed, hands fisting the covers and expression hazy, that it was still light enough out so he could fuck his lover while the sun filtered in through the window. Oikawa is beautiful in the sunlight, milky skin highlighted golden and drops of sweat shining brightly down his back, chest, neck.  
  
He is still beautiful now, though. Ethereal, really. He hadn’t bothered clicking a light on and the moon was streaming into the hotel room, full and lighting on pale skin like something from a painting.  
  
Iwaizumi swallows and steps forward to the bed, reaching out and cupping Oikawa’s face before kissing him hard and quick. There’s a pleased mewl when Iwaizumi runs his fingers through the brunette’s hair, nipping gently at a full bottom lip before pulling away. Iwaizumi strips in front of the brunette, unashamed to toss off his clothes.  
  
He can’t be embarrassed or shy, really. Not when Oikawa’s fingers curl into the covers and his breath hitches when Iwaizumi pushes his pants and underwear down.  
  
The brunette leans forward, probably not even aware when his tongue peeks out to run over his lips. Iwaizumi steps forward and lets Oikawa lap at the head of his cock, eyes closing at the sensation and fingers running through thick hair. He opens his eyes in time to watch Oikawa’s lips part, pretty and just a bit red. They run over his cock, swallowing him down and Iwaizumi groans, fingers tightening through dark brown locks.  
  
“Tooru,” Iwaizumi mumbles out, hand sliding down to cup the side of Oikawa’s face. Hazy brown eyes peer up at him and it’s all he can do to not just buck his hips and fuck into that sinfully good mouth. Instead he smooths his thumb over a flushed cheek, watches as lashes flutter. “You want this or you want to get fucked?”  
  
He only asks because it’s been ages since they've done anything and he’s really not sure he can hold out that long. Oikawa can spend- _has_  spent- ages sucking him off, tongue swirling around in lazy little motions and jaw seemingly never growing tired. He doesn’t think he can quite indulge his lover with both tonight.  
  
There’s a little groan but Oikawa pulls off of him, tongue dragging on the underside of Iwaizumi’s cock and lips pulling away with a light little pop. Iwaizumi smiles and pats his cheek lightly, runs his fingers through thick hair and bends forward just a bit to press a kiss to a hot forehead.  
  
“Get comfortable,” he tells him.  
  
Oikawa nods and settles himself back against the pillows, teeth digging into his bottom lip and an almost shy look on his face once he stills. His eyes don’t meet Iwaizumi’s but Iwaizumi finds his breath catching just a little because Oikawa rarely wants it to be done like this. He’s so, so oddly embarrassed when it comes to fucking, hiding his face in the covers and rarely letting Iwaizumi watch all the expressions flicker across his face as he comes undone.  
  
But tonight...tonight Iwaizumi gets to watch, gets to see and the thought is exciting, more exciting than anything else he’s thought about that night. He could get off just from watching Oikawa’s expressions. Has before, actually.  
  
He’s on the bed before he realizes, kneeling and gently knocking apart Oikawa’s long- perfect- legs. The brunette flushes and Iwaizumi reaches a hand out, tilting his chin up with a knuckle and studying the way Oikawa’s bites his lip and then meets his gaze with a trusting, open, vulnerable expression.  
  
“You ready?” Iwaizumi asks.  
  
There’s a nod and Iwaizumi smiles, reaching up and brushing the man’s cheek with his knuckles before withdrawing his hand and popping open the cap of the bottle of lube. He drizzles his fingers with it and moves forward, brushing the cleft of Oikawa’s ass and watching the brunette take a quick inhale.  
  
It’s easy slipping a finger into him. He’s soft and ready and _god_ the way he gives a shuddering breath makes Iwaizumi want to fuck him then and there.  
  
But he can’t. He’s not a stupid kid rushing into things and he knows he needs to ease Oikawa open. It doesn’t make him less impatient, though.  
  
He curls his finger and Oikawa whimpers, head tilting to the side and eyes squeezing shut. Iwaizumi can still see him, though, and that’s good. The flushed cheeks and trembling lips and the way the moonlight highlights long lashes is good- _really_ good.  
  
He brushes a second finger near the first and knows he should wait, needs to wait. But Oikawa shivers and bucks his hips, eyes creaking open to throw a needy look his way.  
  
“More, _please_ ,” Oikawa whispers. “I can take it.”  
  
Iwaizumi curls his finger again and eases the digit in and out a bit before giving into Oikawa’s begging and his own desire.  
  
He slips a second finger in and Oikawa gives a little keen, high and coming from the back of his throat.  
  
“Good?” Iwaizumi asks.  
  
There’s a nod, a little shiver in response. Oikawa’s lashes flutter when Iwaizumi begins to scissor the digits, a breathless “Hajime” slipping from him.  
  
It’s good. The way his name falls from Oikawa’s lip, the way his cheeks flush, the way he clenches around Iwaizumi’s fingers- it’s good. It’s all good.  
  
There comes a little whine, frustrated and needy. He knows Oikawa wants it, can probably handle it. But he holds out, mesmerized by the heat rising in his lover's face and the way his hips buck against his wrist.  
  
“Please,” Oikawa whispers. “ _Please_ , Hajime.”  
  
Iwaizumi swallows, runs his eyes over a flushed face and a chest peppered with hickeys and fingers curling into covers and Oikawa’s cock, hard and leaking just a bit.  
  
“Yeah,” he says, swallowing again. “Yeah, okay.”  
  
There’s some strangled noise when Iwaizumi slips his fingers out, but he leans forward and swallows most of it in a kiss. Oikawa’s arms reach out to loop around his neck, fingers threading through his hair and Iwaizumi groans when the brunette ruts up against him, mewling and needy.  
  
There’s a low moan when Iwaizumi slides into him, slow and careful. Oikawa’s head tilts back, throat exposed and Iwaizumi has to bite into his lip to keep from tearing into it.  
  
He waits for Oikawa to adjust, breathing deeply as he tries not to snap into tight, perfect heat. The brunette trembles, a whimper slipping out and hips bucking just a bit.  
  
“Tooru, baby,” Iwaizumi murmurs out, reaching a hand to tilt Oikawa’s head back forward. The man is panting and red faced, eyes a bit tight. “Just wait a bit, okay? I’m going to take good care of you.”  
  
Another low moan sounds, lashes fluttering. Iwaizumi presses a kiss to the underside of Oikawa’s jaw and then slowly, slowly begins to move.  
  
There’s an instant gasp, Oikawa’s fingers tightening in his hair. His back arches and Iwaizumi drops his head just for a second, making the fingers tug on his locks as he groans.  
  
He can’t keep his head down, though. Not when he gets to watch Oikawa unravel as he fucks him, hips moving just a bit faster.  
  
Oikawa is so fucking beautiful, pretty and flushed and letting out noises that are filthy and heated and so, so _perfect_. Iwaizumi could get lost in the way his lashes flutter and close, dusting over high cheekbones.  
  
He’s pretty and tight and when Iwaizumi slips a hand down to grasp his cock, he clenches down, his whole body tightening. Iwaizumi can feel his legs tense, knees knocking against him before his feet lift and cross at the ankles around Iwaizumi’s waist. That makes things even tighter, better and Iwaizumi swears at the way Oikawa pants out his name, head moving to loll to the side.  
  
He’s so good and so pretty and Iwaizumi just wants to watch him come, just wants to watch him lose himself.  
  
He moves his hips faster, twists his wrist as he pumps him and Oikawa’s back arches, a cry slipping from bitten up lips.  
  
“Hajime, _please_ , I-”  
  
“Yeah, Tooru,” Iwaizumi tells him, snapping his hips and groaning. “Come for me, baby.”  
  
Oikawa moans and then he’s clenching down almost painfully, making Iwaizumi hiss. His eyes are slitted and just a bit teary and his cheeks are rose red and Iwaizumi can’t help but think he’s never seen a more beautiful sight when Oikawa whimpers out his name, staring up at him with glazed eyes and parted lips.  
  
Iwaizumi follows him down, surging forward and claiming a kiss as his vision goes spotted and his mind fogs over just a bit.  
  
They pant and kiss and fall into each other, trembling and holding one another until the high retreats enough that Iwaizumi can slip out of him. Oikawa whines at the sensation, fingers tugging at his hair before his hands slip and fall against the bed.  
  
They stay quiet for a moment or two, Iwaizumi rolling over and propping himself up on an elbow to stare down at a sleepy Oikawa with a little sated smile on his face.  
  
“Never again,” Oikawa says with a yawn. “We’re never waiting that long again. Fuck me on my new desk next week, okay?”  
  
“With pleasure,” Iwaizumi tells him, reaching a finger out and running it down Oikawa’s chest to make him shiver. “You’re just going to be even more busy from now on.”  
  
Oikawa hums, rolling over and blinking at him with a thoughtful, if tired, expression.  
  
“Your lease is ending on your apartment soon,” Oikawa murmurs, eyes watching him almost tentatively. “We could see each other more if you moved in.”  
  
Iwaizumi raises a brow. It’s not like he hasn’t thought about it himself. He’s just surprised Oikawa is the one to bring it up.  
  
“Maybe,” Iwaizumi says, reaching out and pulling the brunette closer to him to hold him. “Let’s talk about it when we’re not close to passing out.”  
  
Oikawa lets out another little hum, nuzzling into him just a bit. “Want to shower with me?”  
  
“Yeah,” Iwaizumi tells him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Let’s wash up and crash.”  
  
Oikawa is smiling when he pulls away, his legs just a tiny bit unsteady as he stands. Iwaizumi can tell he’s happy though, all loose and free and the tension from earlier melted away.  
  
Iwaizumi smiles as he follows after him, passing by and reaching out a hand to mess up his hair even more. Oikawa whines and Iwaizumi can’t help but laugh.  
  
Moving in might be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
